Vivo Volando
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Songfic... Oneshot... en una caminata, Lee se da recuerda ciertos momentos que lo hacen feliz y se da cuenta que alguien ha estado en esos momentos... LeeTen


One Shot, Songfic.

Letra en **negrita**: canción.

Letra en _cursiva_: Recuerdos o pequeños flahsbacks.

Titulo de la cancion: Vivo Volando.

Artista: Kadeho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alguna vez llegué a pensar  
que no iba a hallar a nadie como tú  
que me robara parte del corazón.**

Lee lloraba detrás de un árbol, la vida nunca ha sido tan justa como el desearía, la vida jamás será justa con el, punto… esa es la conclusión. No hay nada que hacer, Sakura jamás lo iba a amar por eso, ella besa a Sasuke, por eso ella le brinda su cariño al Uchiha y no a el.

- ¿Lee estas bien?

- Si… estoy bien…- Lee se limpia las lagrimas y le sonríe- … ¡vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Y Lee camino alejándose de ese lugar, dejando a Tenten confundida¿Qué le sucede a su amigo?

- ¿te acompaño?

- Claro, Tenten, la verdad es que no me vendría mal algo de compañía…

Lee miro a su amiga, la única persona que aun que a veces le trataba mal, que le desalentaba de vez en cuando, pero aun así, ella le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

**Alguna vez quise intentar  
volar tan lejos y poderte amar  
y por la mañana junto a ti despertar.**

---- _…Y por la mañana junto a ti despertar_----

Lee abrió sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza y había un horrible olor como a alcohol. Levanto la mirada, tambaleándose, tenía un extraño sabor a metal en su boca y un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

- Mmm… ¿Qué paso?

- Resaca…

La voz de Tenten estaba ahí, a su lado, ella había dormido en un sillón cuidándolo durante la noche.

- Ayer destrozaste un restaurante por consumir algo de Sake…- Tenten le sonríe- … tranquilo, yo te cuide mientras dormías, no permití que hicierais nada tonto.

La chica le muestra los moretones como prueba.

- Gracias… Tenten… -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sensación de dolor desapareció del pecho de Lee y una extraña calidez entro en su pecho. Miro a Tenten y sonrió mas de lo que había sonreído en toda su vida.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto ella.

- ¡Claro!

**Y vivo volando, transparente  
inocente cual si fuera un niño  
y me voy olvidando  
de todo lo que me hace mal.**

----_…Inocente cual si fuera un niño…-----_

Lee estaba tratando de entender un chiste que conto Shikamaru, Choji estaba riéndose tanto que se había puesto rojo, Kiba por su parte se puso de pie y aun riéndose dijo.

- Jaja…muy bueno Shika… pero…

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Choji comiendo papas.

- Me encantaría hacerle eso a Tenten, esta rebuena…

- ¿Tenten?- dijo Lee rascándose detrás de la cabeza- ¿hacerle que?

- O vamos, tú escuchaste el chiste- dijo Kiba.

- … ¿chiste?...

- Este no tiene remedio…- dijo Shikamaru- ... me pregunto si tendrá algo de suerte con las mujeres…

- ¿a que te refieres?- dijo Lee aun mas confundido- ¿no te entiendo?

- Alguien que le explique lo de las abejas y los pajaritos- dijo Kiba riéndose burlonamente.

- Mira Lee, me refiero a…- Shikamaru le dice algo al oído.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso de Tenten?!

- Ya calma, calma…

- ¡No, si vuelven a hablar así de ella, juro por mi madre que les romperé cada hueso de sus cuerpos!

- Pero solo fue un comentario…

- ¡es mejor que se olviden de "ese" comentario si no quieren que les haga mal!

Lee mismo fingió que eso nunca sucedió y simplemente lo olvido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sensación era cada vez mas cálida, su sonrisa reflejaba la extraña alegría que de repente le había invadido. Tenten lo miro y al ver esa sonrisa le pregunto.

- ¿No que estabas triste?

- Me di cuenta de otras cosas mas importantes…

**Y voy caminando con gracia  
consiente que la vida es bella  
esperando un mañana  
que siempre me hará ser mejor.**

----…_Consiente que la vida es bella…----_

Neji acababa de derrotar a Lee en lo que bien podría definirse como "La masacre Hyuuga". El ojos blancos se fue del lugar, Lee trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía.

- ¿Lee estas bien?

- Claro… jaja- Lee sonríe mientras un poco de sangre bajaba por su boca.

- ¿Por qué luchas tanto?...- Tenten suspira- … sabes que nunca lo vencerás…

- No, no lo creo, simplemente si me esfuerzo podre seguir adelante… porque estoy consiente que esto que vivo es lo que es la vida en esencia…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Veras, la vida es una eterna lucha y yo ya estoy acostumbrado a luchar y fracasara y volver a luchar… ¿así que quien vive en realidad? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue extraño pero esta vez, fue como si Tenten le leyera la mente, ambos sonrieron y por alguna extraña razón, se sonrojaron.

- ¿Sabes Tenten?

- ¿si?

- La vida es bella...

**Noches que roban la ilusión  
el frío que ahoga al corazón  
que busca en el alma algún rayo de sol**.

-----…_que busca en el alma algún rayo de sol----_

La misión sucedía en un país cubierto de nieve, el frio era increíble. Todos excepto Gai y Lee se pusieron un traje para evitar morirse de frio.

- ¡Vamos amigos míos!- grito Gai- ¡el frio nos hará resistentes!

- ¡Si Gai sensei!

Gai empezó a correr a una velocidad increíble, Lee quiso seguirle el paso, pero jamás habia corrido en nieve antes, y como es de esperarse se tropezó.

- Hay…- dijo Neji algo arto del comportamiento infantil de Lee- … vámonos Tenten, algún día aprenderá…

- Claro…- dijo ella sonriéndole a Neji- … ¿Lee?

- ¿ssss….sss…si…Ttttt..Tenten?- dijo Lee quitándose la nieve de todas partes.

- Toma…- le da unos guantes- … ya se que estas entrenando y todo eso pero… anda, acéptalos hace frio…

Lee miro a Tenten y parpadeo un par de veces. Ella solo sonrió y se los dio, después alcanzo a Neji. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿sabes?- dijo Lee.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Tenten.

- Nunca te agradecí por los guantes…

- Jajaja… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba recordando ese día?

- Pues... no lo se... creo que solo…- Lee le sonríe otra vez pero esta vez su sonrisa demuestra algo nuevo-… que solo recordé lo que me hace feliz… y me di cuenta que…

Tenten se acerca a el, Lee puede sentir su respiración, es cálida, ese rostro, ese ángel que tiene delante… ¿Cómo no admirarlo?

- Tu estabas en todos esos recuerdos- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que paso a continuación fue raro, no se sabe por que fue, pero de inmediato los 2 se besaron, fue extraño y repentino, algo que no harían delante de un montón de gente.

- Oigan, ya cálmense, no hagan eso en publico- dijo Neji que habia llegado para comer algo en el restaurante al que ellos se dirigian y tapándolos a ambos. Pero cuando miro, ninguno de los 2 estaban ahí.

**Cuanto daría por llegar  
a volar tan lejos y poderte amar  
y por la mañana junto a ti despertar.**

---------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente: Lee abrió sus ojos, estaba acostado en su cama, miro a todas partes, se puso desesperado, no la podía encontrar en ninguna parte.

- ¡¿Tenten donde estas?!- dijo lee mientras saltaba de su cama y se ponía su ropa.

Corrio hacia el baño desesperado buscandola, busco en cada cuarto y por último bajo al primer piso, en el comedor estaba ella, mirando por una ventana.

- ¡Aquí estas!

El se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo muy fuerte. A Tenten casi se le salen los ojos en ese preciso instante, este tipo si que tenia fuerza.

- Lee… aaagg…ya… cal…ma…te- dijo la pobre chica.

- Lo siento… es solo que…

- ¿Qué que?

- Pues, el no verte a mi lado, me puso nervioso…

- Tranquilo- dijo Tenten sonriendo con mucha intensidad- … no te dejare solo, nunca

- ¿Nunca?

- Nunca…

** Y vivo volando, transparente  
inocente cual si fuera un niño  
y me voy olvidando  
de todo lo que me hace mal.**

----_…y me voy olvidando de todo lo que me hace mal----_

Lee ya nunca estuvo solo, por fin entendió el significado de aquello que tanto anhelaba, pero esta vez, no veía a Sakura en sus fantasías, si no "a otra".

- ¿Esa de allá no es Tenten?- pregunto Ino.

- Si…- dijo Kiba- … ¿espera?... ¡¿Ese es Lee?!

- …- Ino parpadeo un par de veces- ¿Eso parece?

- No parece, es el- dijo Neji sonriendo.

- ¡AAA, CON RAZON QUERIA MATARME AQUEL DIA!_-_dijo Kiba asustado.

- JAJAJA- Neji se rio y bastante fuerte, tanto que asusto a los que estaban ahí.

- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto Ino.

- Jajaja…- Neji miro a Ino- … pues…

Lee habia perdido a Sakura, había perdido en todos sus combates conmigo, perdió cuando se enfrento a Gaara… pero ahora ha ganado algo que ninguno de nosotros no conoció hasta mucho tiempo después, gano el amor incondicional de alguien.


End file.
